Lighting 'Em Up
by Sorophan
Summary: PG rating just to be safe. School's out, and it's a time for rest, relaxation, and fun. Ranma goes out a Friday night and reminisces a little. RA, this is my first fic. Constructive R&R, please! Future chapters may go in any direction


Lighting 'em Up  
By Dan Alano, AKA Super_Gotenks_4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters, all of which belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Greetings. As you can see, I'm a big Ranma ½ fan, and I have read all of the manga up to #19, which is all that is available in America at the moment (to my knowledge), but I've read tons of fan fiction, and I've been doing so for the last three years. Through the years, however, I've the seen the number of new Ranma fics decline steadily throughout this period. I found I was pretty late in seeing Ranma's peak in fame, and now, it's really hard to find any real good content sites out there. I may make my own site in the future, but for now, I'm resorting to fan fiction. There may be a possibility of lime/lemony content, but that has yet to be determined. This is my first fan fic ever, so please bear with me here. Knowing all the other fics out there, this will probably end up at the bottom of the barrel. Well, let's get on with it.  
  
*Inspired by Hip-Hop Streets, written by Michael Fetter   
(YOU ARE AWESOME!)  
His URL - http://www.geocities.com/jehtek  
  
*…thoughts…*  
+…Chinese…+ (Will be used later on)  
  
Part 1  
Year: 1998 (my own little alternate universe)  
  
"YES!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!" That was the state of mind in the students' heads when the final bell rang. This bell, however, signaled the end of the school year, and for those seniors, the beginning of their new life. And for Ranma Saotome, it was just a good reason stay at home. Now he could actually go out and do as he pleased. His high spirits were briefly dimmed when he was splashed by the old woman, again. *Yeesh, doesn't she ever miss???* He thought.   
  
This year was Ranma's and Akane's senior year in high school. This, in a way, was a bad thing, because of the father's state of mind. Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome now were doubly intent to tie Ranma and Akane's knot as soon as possible.   
  
"You must defend the family's honor! You and Akane must marry!" Genma held his signs up, as he was currently in his cursed form, the panda. In front of him was a pile of bamboo sticks, as punishment for hitting Kasumi with a fork. (he had intended it to hit Ranma between the eyes, but his targeting has decreased in accuracy for some reason…). Genma-panda just sat there, sulking. He didn't even look up when Ranma came home.   
  
Ranma nearly jumped into the onsen, a foolish grin on his face. The curvaceous female body straightened out into the frame of a well built male. He sighed in total relief. *Hmmm…tomorrow is Saturday. I wonder what's happening this weekend?* He thought offhandedly. With that thought, he dozed off, paying no heed to the door sliding open, revealing a certain younger Tendo girl, only wearing a towel.   
  
Akane Tendo, recently turning 19 ( Does anyone out there know her exact birthday? ), looked like she's just survived a super typhoon; she was tired. She almost hopped into the onsen also, stopping only to notice Ranma, napping contently. *Now there's a first* she thought, and smiled inwardly at that. *Hmm…I would have expected an outburst from him by now, he must be out of it.*  
  
Ranma's ears perked up when he heard a light splash next to him. He half-opened his right eye and caught a glimpse of Akane's topless upper body as she was coming down. He flushed bright red, and closed his eye, looking like he saw nothing. The impure thoughts started rolling in Ranma's childish brain. *Man, I really should have paid attention in health class. They actually talked about these kinds of feelings in that class.* This was one of the few times he'd wish he'd stay awake during class. He starting sinking deeper into the water, now up to his neck in water. He stopped himself, but made no effort to rise again.   
  
Akane noticed this and glanced at him. She noticed the blush creeping up onto his cheeks. *What's he blushing for?* Akane scooted closer to him, and placed her mouth near his right ear. (A/N: Not yet, to all you perverts out there!!!) "Ranma…", she whispered into his ear. No response came. "Ranma…", she whispered again. He stirred a bit, but then turned away. *ARGH!!! He's just like this in the morning!!!* "HEY RANMA! WAKE UP!!!", she yelled.  
  
Ranma almost went through the roof (well, only about 5 feet really) and landed in the onsen with a mighty splash. He resurfaced, his eyes as wide as saucers. He then started to choke, as he took in one gulp of water too many. Akane smacked his back a few times. "Come on Ranma, snap out of it! What's up with you today?!?!", she said, almost hysterically. Ranma suddenly burst out laughing. "GOTCHA!!!", he exclaimed, and executed his patented Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (*SP), revised into an intense tickle attack, catching Akane totally off-guard.   
  
Akane fell victim to his attack rather quickly. She was letting out full guffaws of laughter, Ranma giggling as well. About 427 strokes later, Akane lay on Ranma's shoulder, hyperventilating. Ranma chuckled lightly. "Ranma…where…did that…come…from?!?", she asked, still out of breath. "Heh, this is what you get when you wake me up in the middle of a nice dream." He replied, and he snickered more. Akane found the strength to lightly punch him on the shoulder.   
  
Ranma dried himself, then went to his room to put some clothes on. He tossed his uniform onto the dirty pile, and grabbed his usual Chinese Red shirt and black pants. He lay on his bed and found the ceiling somehow interesting. Akane then walked in, with a robe on and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She had grown her hair back to its length back when she was a junior. This had caused Ranma to become less likely to put his foot in his mouth, which helped both of them get along better. Ranma looked at her, then turned away again, blushing.   
  
Akane started to get annoyed with his behavior. "Ranma, what's going on? You're not thinking perverted thoughts again, are you!?" She was truly annoyed, and it showed on her face and body language.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "Well, it's sorta yes and sorta no." Akane looked confused.  
  
"Well, it was the dream that you kindly interrupted earlier.", He said with a bit of sarcasm. "It was a very pleasurable dream…" he trailed off. "Well, who or what was it about?" Akane inquired.   
  
Ranma started to blush again. "Well, you were in it, that's all I'll say for now."  
Akane also blushed. "Aw, come on, tell me, what happened?"  
  
Ranma grew thoughtful again. *Now's my chance, I can't screw this up!* "Well, before I tell you…" Akane sat down on the bed next to him. "…what do you wanna do this weekend?"   
  
Akane didn't expect this offer. "Well, um…" she was rendered speechless.   
Ranma cut in. "I definitely wanna go out this weekend." He hesitated, then put his arm around Akane's shoulders. "I'd like to spend some time alone…with you in particular." He said. Akane froze. Her face was bright red.  
  
Just outside the door, the middle Tendo daughter, Nabiki, was recording the whole conversation. "Now this I gotta hear!" She said silently to herself. *The dads would love to hear this one.*  
  
"Ranma…" was all she could say. Ranma smiled knowingly. "I know I'm not acting like normal, but I put a lot of thought into this, and I decided that normal me would just not work in this situation. So if you need me to clarify, I am asking you out on a date…" Ranma gave Akane a small peck to the cheek, then a small hug. "We need to go out for a change, and I think I need to change my attitude."  
  
Akane could only hug him back, happy as ever. "Oh Ranma, of course I'll go out with you! The thing is where would be a good place to go?"   
  
Ranma considered this. "Well, I think we could do a little shopping, see a movie, then have some dinner. What do ya think?"   
  
"I think that's a good idea! But where will we get the money?" Akane asked, a bit worried at his next response.  
"We could ask Nabiki to lend us some…but I think I've rung up enough of a bill that I don't think that would be our best option now. So I improvised. I started saving up money. It took a while, but I got enough money for a full fledged date this weekend. So…what time do we leave tomorrow?" Ranma smirked.  
  
"Um…how did you save up money in the first place? You don't even have a job." Akane said matter-of-factly.   
"Well, I got Daisuke to lend me some of his paycheck from his job at the market. I didn't ask for too much, I mean, I don't wanna leave him dry…" He explained his methodology for the next five minutes.   
  
"Damn, I was hoping he'd ask me first! I would have gotten so much off of him when he paid me back!" Nabiki grumbled as she stopped the recorder. "Oh well, let's show this to Daddy!"  
  
"Ok, I guess that's alright." Akane conceded.  
  
"...Akane, I'll be right back." Ranma slipped out of the room.  
  
Nabiki hadn't expected Ranma to be leaving so soon...and received a teenage boy for her judgement. Ranma sprawled onto the floor, face-planting. A sweatdrop started to form on both their heads. Akane stuck her head out the door to see what the ruckus was about. She immediately knew as she spotted Nabiki next to the door.  
  
"...Let me see the tape recorder." Akane gestured to Nabiki to hand it over.  
  
"I don't think so, sis...huh?" Nabiki stopped as two arms snaked around her, eventually surrounding her in a hug.  
  
"I suggest you hand it over Nabiki..." Ranma said, rather steamily.  
  
Nabiki's arousal level jumped to new heights, and her cool facade was beginning to break down.  
  
"Ranma...mmmmm...here..." Nabiki purred as Ranma breathed on her neck. She dropped the recorder, right into Ranma's arm. Ranma in turn chucked it to Akane. Akane, on reflex, pulled out Mallet-sama, and smacked him a good one. Ranma was floored...literally.  
  
"Honestly..." Akane tried to look mad, but was reduced to a fit of giggles as she returned to her room. Ranma was in la-la land...and Nabiki was almost on Cloud 9.  
  
=Later that evening...=  
  
"Hey all, I'm going out for a while. Don't wait for me!" Ranma said as he strolled towards the front door.  
  
"Ranma, wait!!! Can I come along?" Akane asked.   
"Sure, you can tag along." Ranma replied.  
  
In about five minutes flat, Akane was dressed, and was waltzing towards Ranma.   
  
"Don't wait for us!" Akane said as they left the house, Ranma taking her arm as they left.  
  
From the shogi board, the Saotome and Tendo patriarchs had blank looks on their faces. Well, Genma at least. Soun was being...Soun.  
  
"This certainly is a new development...wouldn't you agree, Tendo?" Genma said.  
  
"Yes, this is a positive step toward the joining of the schools!" Soun looked a bit too overjoyed at that. The remaining Tendo sisters sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, I win by the way." Genma commented.  
  
=The Streets of Downtown Tokyo=  
  
"Ah, here's a good place." Ranma pointed to a night club, which they were standing across from. They had just gotten off a taxi cab.  
  
"Raw Nights, huh? You've been here before?" Akane asked.  
  
"Yeah, whenever I was bored, alone, and female...those times I really feel like letting go. Ya follow?"  
  
"Mm-hmm...let's go!" She didn't really get it, but...well, let's just leave it at that.  
  
The first step into the club was a doozy! A wave of excitement washed over the both of them. They would find a table first before hitting the dance floor.   
  
Ranma looked around for a place for both of them, when he caught glimpse of a familiar face.   
  
*Who woulda thought Ryoga would be dragged to a place like this...by Ucchan no less!* Ranma thought, amused. From Ranma's standpoint, Ryoga clearly looked uncomfortable.  
  
*He just needs to loosen up a bit.* Ranma thought some more.  
  
Ranma led Akane to their eventual seats...  
  
"'Sup, Ryoga! How've ya been?" Ranma greeted Ryoga. Ryoga clearly brightened up as he caught sight of Ranma.  
  
"Yo! I had a feeling I'd see you tonight." Ryoga said.  
  
As the two guys of the group started to chat, their dates start to chat among themselves as well.   
  
"I see you two are getting together just fine." Ukyo said. Akane blushed slightly.  
  
"Ranma's been acting more...affectionate, ever since school got out. He wants to go out with me tomorrow, though I don't see how he'll have the energy after tonight." Akane said, unsure.  
  
"Well, you know Ranchan, he's got a lot of energy to burn, if you see his appetite."   
  
"Oh course."  
  
A waiter came up for orders. The quartet ordered sodas and Mexican nachos. Ranma being somewhat himself tonight, he took first dip. He soon regretted it. His face turned bright red, and steam could be seen coming out of his ears.  
  
"DAMN, that's potent stuff!" Ranma managed to say, before he chugged down his soda. The soda brought temporary relief.   
  
Most of the surrounding "audience" sweatdropped at the display, though Akane and Ukyo found themselves giggling. Ryoga tried his best to look annoyed, but failed.  
  
"Hey, smooth one, man." Ryoga nudged Ranma's elbow.  
  
"J-j-j-just shut up. Waiter!!! Refill please!" Ranma desperately called out. Fortunately, the waiter had one ready.  
  
After another ten minutes of chatter, it was time to hit the dance floor.   
  
The first 15 minutes were filled with fast-paced music, largely upbeat stuff. Ranma and Akane danced together, with Ryoga and Ukyo not too far behind.   
  
A few house songs played, and Ranma really started to get into it. Akane and some others cleared out a circle for Ranma to work. Ranma just about took over the floor, imitating Michael Jackson at times, and adding his own style. He then started to begin a break-dance routine. The surrounding crowd started chanting "GO-GO-GO", as Ranma did his thing.  
  
The aura eventually faded, and some slower music played. Ranma and Ryoga sat down; Ranma to rest, Ryoga to watch. Ukyo and Akane gladly took each other's hand for a while.  
  
"Heh, that's what I came here for...to see you bring the house down!" Ryoga slapped Ranma on the back.  
  
"I've been waiting to test out my skills. Martial-Arts-Break-Dancing." Ranma smirked.  
  
"Man, does it always have to do with martial arts?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"..."  
  
Ranma leaned back and basked in the flashing lights of the club. He fell in love with this environment since his first experience during Spring Break. He smiled as he saw all of the laughing faces.   
  
  
That first time in Raw Nights, Ranma had entered as a female. She had just left the Tendo Dojo, after he and Akane had another fight. Ranma had just about had it with all the arguments, so, while everyone was preparing for bed, Ranma slipped out. On his way to the club, a car had run over a puddle of water, splashing Ranma in the process. It was cold enough to activate the change.  
  
Ranma's mind was clouded with all of the situations concerning her "fiancees". To say the least, she wished her Oyaji had been more considerate when he made all of those agreements. She personally wouldn't have minded being with Akane, when she thought about it at the time. However, anything that was going to get started between them was interrupted when Ukyo and Shampoo hunted him down.   
  
She sat down at a table. A waitress came up moments later.  
  
"How may I serve you tonight?"  
"...An iced tea is fine."  
"OK! I'll be back with your order!"  
  
Ranma had a small smile on her face when she saw the waitress walk off. She sort of wished she could be so happy, like her. Live a normal life, like her...  
  
*Oh, stop that! You're only making it worse!* A voice in Ranma's head snapped.  
  
*Why don't you just leave me alone for once!?*  
*Just let it go, Ranma, for tonight. Just let it go...*  
*What?*  
*Leave your fiancee situation alone for a while. Go out and live a little. It'll help you in the end.*  
  
Ranma couldn't believe that she was telling herself this. But she had to admit, the voice had a point. Her life since moving into Nerima had been dominated by fiancees and rivals.  
  
She found herself on the dance floor. Not knowing how she got there, she just began to move with the music. The pace was slow, so she could adjust quickly. She would not be alone for long, as guys from all over wanted to dance with her. Gradually, she let go of herself, and went with the flow. The music began to play with faster pace. The next five minutes were a blur. The only thing she could remember was that she had the time of her life. She actually felt free.  
  
She didn't remember when she left the club, due to lack of timekeeping, but she knew it was worth it, no matter how long she hung out.   
  
  
  
"Hey Ranma...RANMA! Snap out of it!" Ryoga was shaking her. He looked really annoyed.  
  
"...Well, I think we should go." Ranma said. Akane and Ukyo had come off the dance floor. Akane looked TIRED. "Yep, we definitely should head on home."  
  
As she finished talking, Akane fell against her, exhausted. Ranma sent her farewell to Ukyo, and took leave, with Akane on her back.  
  
Ranma carefully entered Akane's room. She dropped her on her bed and tucked her in. Ranma turned to leave when she heard Akane whisper.  
  
"No...please stay...Ranma..."  
  
Ranma hesitated, then obliged Akane's request. 


End file.
